


Your Sins, My Sins

by mem0



Series: Klelijah Translations [8]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Translation, UST, Vampire incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mem0/pseuds/mem0
Summary: Elijah is a worse sinner than Klaus, because his single sin very successfully encompasses all of the others.Translation from the Russian (перевод с русского).





	Your Sins, My Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twenty_One_Grams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/gifts).
  * A translation of [Твои грехи, мои грехи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537264) by [Twenty_One_Grams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams). 

Klaus is a true sinner in the most religious sense of the word. He is like a living and breathing incarnation of the impure men the church catechesis stigmatizes. He is what no one should ever be.

Pride smiles mockingly and arrogantly with his lips every morning, looks out from the depths of his angry eyes, where an expression of disdain for everything around him is almost frozen.

Envy is personified by Marcel and his city, happy in its perverse morality. It shines through Klaus’s words, actions, thoughts – they’re all soaked in it, like the awfullest, slowest poison.

Wrath flows out of the tattered throat of the man who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, freezes with fear and incomprehension in his eyes, leaves dark crimson stains on the sidewalk and the sleeve of Klaus’s leather jacket.

Sloth sprouts fears, introspection and self-destruction in his soul. It whispers into Klaus’s ear that he’s unneeded and unloved, and starts everything again in a cycle, throwing him back to Wrath and Envy.

Greed takes Davina by the wrists with Klaus’s fingers, trying to gain personal control over the young girl, all-too-powerful for her own safety. It kills the completely innocent Tim with his hands, breaks the boy’s violin on his knee and grimaces in irritation in response to the cries and screams of the momentarily powerless witch.

Gluttony watches with the dead eyes of the light-haired girl into whose wrist Klaus, with some kind of unhealthy passion, even affection, avidly sinks his teeth. Right now, for these few short minutes, while he alleviates his stomach’s urges, she is, in fact, more important than anything else in the world to him. Klaus just loves warm blood straight from the vein, leaving stains behind on his lips, so much.

Lust leads Klaus’s open palms across Genevieve’s naked body, embraces her chest, scratches his nails lightly down her taught stomach, slides his fingers between her legs, forcing her to arch her back and open herself – everything on display, everything for his pleasure, like in a bad porn film.

Elijah watches them, leaning a shoulder against the post of the open door, and he isn’t sure if the two are too absorbed in one another to notice, or if they just wanted to scorn the fact that a hard, angry gaze is watching them.

Even if Hell really did exist, Klaus still would never end up there – for such a journey, a ticket paid for by one’s own death is an absolute necessity. Such a thing doesn’t threaten Klaus in the near future, or ever at all, but if one were to imagine, just for a second, that he was to end up in Hell anyway, then there would be no doubt that there would be a special, very distinguished seat reserved for him, with an inscription branded into the metal: “Collector of Sins.” Elijah could perch himself nearby, a faithful hound right at his brother’s feet, because Heaven won’t open its pearly gates for him either. Wouldn’t.

Elijah is also a sinner, also of the truest kind. Maybe he’s even worse of one than Klaus, because his single sin very successfully encompasses all of the others. 

When Klaus bites into Genevieve’s shoulder, and then turns his head to face the door and smiles widely, without even thinking to wipe away the blood trickling down his chin, Elijah doesn’t find the strength within himself to turn away his gaze and leave. He continues to stand there, like a complete idiot, staring, bewitched, at his brother’s gleaming eyes for, probably, an entire minute. It’s exactly that which is his terrible, most deadly sin, which will someday inevitably lead the immortal Elijah to the grave.

He cannot tear himself away from Klaus.

He cannot not look at him, he cannot not return to him, he cannot imagine his life without him. He thinks proudly that has brother can only truly belong to him. He looks with envy at the smiling Genevieve when she winds her arms around Klaus’s neck. He burns with wrath when once again he doesn’t find Klaus in his bedroom, and then doesn’t see him again for another dozen years. He almost wails from melancholy like a wolf when he tries everything, like a fish beating against ice, to _find _him. He greedily catches every passing touch that is granted him. He can’t contain the lust that bursts forth from the depths of his soul when he watches how Klaus diligently licks his bloodstained fingers clean after a good dinner. He has the whole set, he’s only missing gluttony, but Elijah would want to, would crave to devour Klaus, to gnaw him out his soul, if only that would bring him the slightest sense of calm.

It’s simply that he knows that it won’t, and so he doesn’t even try.

But he doesn’t turn away his gaze when Klaus, huffing, turns back to his ginger witch, wipes the blood from his lips off on her collarbone and pulls Genevieve’s legs across his hips, starting to gently move within her. It’s gentle only at first, of course – what kind of tenderness could one expect from Klaus?

Elijah thinks that Klaus knows everything about him, looks straight into his soul and sees everything dark, everything despicable. Christ, Elijah wishes Klaus knows, because Elijah will never allow himself to give in to the desires burning within him and set his chief sin free.

He will not enter the room now, he won’t take Klaus by the throat and won’t pull him close, he won’t start to bite at his lips and lick his neck clean, though he wants to so badly that the hunger is as strong as his thirst for blood, if not worse.

Instead of that, Elijah will just look on, watch covetously and angrily, and then, at the very end, will leave, turning abruptly and hiding his hands in his pants pockets, never so much as touching himself.

Klaus will not shout out to him in his wake, and, it goes without saying, won’t go after him.

Klaus will just look at his back – angry, lost, and covetous: how only the most hopeless of sinners look at their brothers.


End file.
